


Paging Mr. Wayne; Control Your Kids

by ScarletSorceress



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Genderqueer Tim Drake, Sibling Bonding, Someone tell Dick it's not polite to barge into bathrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSorceress/pseuds/ScarletSorceress
Summary: Collection of batfamily drabbles from my Tumblr. 
1. Dick needs to stop barging into bathrooms when people are using them, Tim needs to learn how to actually shave, and Cass doesn't want her entertainment to be taken away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've used Ao3, might as well post some Batfam fluff.   
> Tim is genderqueer in this fic so yeah :)

“You should know better than to play around with sharp objects by now Timbo. Especially considering our line of work.” 

Tim rolled his eyes at his brother’s snickering and contented himself by splashing soapy water in Dick’s face. It wasn't his fault he had cut himself… 

Well, not entirely his fault. 

It had taken him completely by surprise when Dick had barged into the bathroom which of course made his hand slip just the wrong way resulting in a stinging cut across his shin that certainly didn't like shaving cream in it. Apparently Dick had heard him talking to Cass (who was being no help to him as she was giggling from her spot on top of the toilet) and had gotten curious about why two of his siblings were camped out in a bathroom. 

“It's not my fault you don't know how to knock.” He retorted, wincing slightly as Dick carefully cleaned the area around his cut. The stinging got him every time, no matter how much he was prepared for it. 

“Well it's not my fault you don't know how to keep a hold of a razor when your shaving your legs.” Dick smirked before holding out a hand for the aforementioned razor. It was dropped unceremoniously into his palm before he got up to go and clean it, allowing Cass to spring off her perch with a plaster in hand. 

“Thanks Cass.” Tim mumbled with a smile towards his silent sister, taking the plaster and applying it over the small cut. He didn't quite understand why they were treating him like a baby who could take care of a small cut by himself but he still allowed himself to revel in their attention. It was nice to have someone care about him again. 

“How long have you been doing this Tim?” Dick asked as he sat himself back down on the tiled floor beside him, reaching over to tug his leg into his lap. 

“A couple of years now, why?” Tim frowned, watching perplexed as Dick started to apply the shaving cream to the places he had missed, taking care around the fresh plaster. 

“But who taught you?” Dick continued as if he hadn't heard Tim’s question, carefully sliding the now clean razor up his ankles. “I'm the only person in this place that regularly shaves their legs and I know I didn't teach you how.” 

“It's the same principle as shaving my face and Bruce taught me how to do that without shredding my jaw to bits.” Tim pointed out with a shrug, feeling distinct embarrassment creep up on him when Dick rolled his eyes at his response. 

“There are a lot more contours on your legs than on your face Tim. I can already see you've hacked your ankles to pieces enough times to cause scarring.” 

The embarrassed feeling grew. Judging by Cass’ renewed giggles, Tim knew his cheeks were an obvious shade of pink and he had to mentally stop himself from fidgeting with the hem of his shorts. How was it Dick still had the ability to make him feel like a ten year old caught doing something they shouldn't be doing? 

“That was just in the beginning. I'm better at it now.” 

Dick smiled up at him, patting his knee in response to the defensive tone in his voice. Of course Dick could see his little brother had improved and could admit partial responsibility for the cut on Tim’s leg- if he had know what his siblings had been doing then of course he would have knocked- but that didn't ease the discomfort he felt when he realised that this was yet another thing Tim had taught himself when he didn't need to. Tim could have easily come to him for help or guidance but he hadn't. It left a bad taste in his mouth that reminded him far too much on how self-reliant Tim had been as a kid and how they had slowly managed to break him out of that behaviour- or at least, he thought they had. 

“That's true but you still could have come to me if you were having problems. Why didn't you?” 

Tim let out a noise that was between a sigh and groan, leaning back until he almost hit his head on the underside of the sink. He obviously didn't want to have this conversation with his older brother, or have this conversation at all. Mortification had replaced the mild embarrassment he had been feeling and he glared mulishly at his smirking sister. 

“Self-conscious.” Cass piped up, patting Tim’s head softly when all he did was pout at her. 

“Ahhh.” Dick let out a sound of understanding before patting Tim’s knee again. He would have ruffled his hair but that would mean getting shaving cream in the ebony locks and something told him Tim might try and bite his hand if he tried it. With the way he was glaring at him it was a high possibility. 

“Well you won't need to be anymore Timbo. Anything you need help with, just know I've got your back.” 

"Does that extend to both of us?" Tim grumbled as Dick finished off with his leg. As soon as he put the razor down, Tim pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he rested his chin on his knees. Discretely he ran his fingers along the now smooth skin, smiling over at his brother in a silent thank you. 

"Sure." Dick grinned, getting up once again to go and wash his hands, flinging a towel at Tim to dry his legs off as he watched the suds spiral down the drain. "I'll do anything for my little siblings, you two know that." 

"Does that include taking us shopping?" Tim asked, trading smirks with his favourite sister. "We've basically worn each others wardrobes out and it's hard to come up with excuses as to why we want to go shopping on our own." 

"Don't worry, shopping I can do." Dick chuckled, leaning down to ruffle both of his siblings hair now that his hands were shaving cream free. "Do you remember the amount of people I've dated?" 

"I'd rather forget to be honest." Tim muttered with a roll of his eyes, unfurling himself from his spot of the floor and cracking his spine back into place with a loud pop, letting out a sigh as the pressure was taken away. He tried to forget how much of a man-whore his older brother could be sometimes; it helped him feel less like the odd one out sometimes. 

"You need to get off your computer more." Dick whistled, looking torn between impressed and disturbed. Honestly, not even Alfred had joints as bad as Tim's and he was more than triple Tim's age. 

Cass nodded her agreement before jogging out of the bathroom with a smile, seemingly excited about their upcoming shopping trip. The two boys followed her lead, watching on the side lines, content to let her pick out jackets and coats so they could all go out together. 

Dick pulled Tim into a side hug, smiling down when his little brother blinked up at him in confusion. Maybe this could be another chance, another start, another gap in Tim's life that he could help fill in. Maybe it wasn't too late to pick up where they left off before everything went to hell in the most spectacular way. Maybe this could be his second chance at showing his little brother than he could still be relied upon- that he could still help. 

"So shopping it is. I know this great place on the west side of town that does pretty good bargains and has plenty of stores."


	2. Mother Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah should be used to Bruce showing up to work with a new child under his arm. Yet the third boy still managed to catch her by surprise. Especially with the story behind the sadness in his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Universe- Canon Divergent meeting between Tim Drake and Dinah Lance.

Inquisitive blue eyes blinked at her from over the arm of the monitor chair before widening in shock as the little boy realised she had noticed him. A tiny squeak flew from his mouth as he ducked back down out of sight, a tuft of jet black hair still visible from her height. 

A look round the monitor room revealed it was only her, Batman and Robin on watch (she said that loosely for Robin as the young boy was far too busy swinging around rafters to actually pay attention to what his mentor was trying to teach him). 

“Batman?” 

Bruce turned from the computer at the sound of her voice, somehow managing to raise an eyebrow under his imposing cowl. 

With an elegant turn of the head, the blonde beauty managed to discreetly point out the young child- whose bright blue eyes were blinking up at them again- hiding in the chair. If she was not much mistaken, there was almost an embarrassed shift in the Dark Knight’s posture before he beckoned to his side and the small boy skirted out from his hiding place, diving into the folds of the all-encompassing cape. 

He was smaller than Robin- a lot smaller. Not only was he shorter but while Jason had muscle built from life on the streets and Bruce's training, this boy still had slight baby fat on his arms and cheeks; not nearly enough for a boy his height but it was still there. 

“Let me guess, another one?” She chuckled, crouching down so that she was roughly eye level with the bundle around Bruce's legs. 

“No. Not yet.” Bruce muttered, the usual gruffness absent from his voice, transforming him from Batman, Gotham's nightmare, to Bruce Wayne, loving father of unfortunate youths.

“Yet?” She asked, glancing up at the shadowed face just as the little boy poked his head out from his guardians cape. Apparently this was a surprise to both of them, although she doubted she was surprised for the same reasons the little boy was. 

To her knowledge, Bruce had only ever waited as long as he legally had to before taking on another ward. So what made this boy any different?... Unless he wasn't an orphan like Dick or in unfortunate circumstances like Jason was. 

“What do you mean by that Mr. Wayne?” The boy piped up, curiosity politely masked in his tone but alive in his eyes. 

“Nothing Tim. Just an idea I have.” Bruce reassured the boy- Tim- as he ran gentle hands through the short raven locks. 

“So you let a random child know your secret?” She asked skeptically, channeling her shock of Tim’s knowledge into veiled doubt. It wasn't like the Bruce she worked with to let just anyone know his secret. There were still some members of the Justice League that didn't know who he was. So what made this child any different? 

“No Dinah. He worked it out.” 

With that statement, Bruce swept back to the monitors, keeping one eye on Jason as he got steadily higher and higher up. He may have trusted Dick up so high but his second son was still needing a bit more training in his acrobatics. 

Dinah looked down at the small boy left behind, shock colouring her face. How could this little boy work out one of the world’s best kept secrets? 

Tim blushed heavily under her gaze, scuffing his feet together as he tried to avoid her eye whilst keeping his own trailed on her every move. If this wasn't one of Bruce’s kids then why was he tracking her so minutely? What cause did a normal child have for keeping such a close eye on adults? 

“You worked out the secret of the Batman?” She asked, crouching down again in attempt to put Tim more at ease. A conscious effort was made on her part to stop her surprise from showing, knowing from past experience that children of any age didn't take well to being doubted (even when there was perfect justification for doubting their claims).   
Tim nodded shyly before shrugging, the perfect picture of modesty. 

“I knew the first Robin was Dick Grayson because I watched his last performance. It was even more obvious when Mr. Wayne adopted Jason and another Robin appeared. I have my pictures to prove it.” 

Suddenly a flash of distress crossed his face and panicked eyes bore into her own with an intensity that left her speechless. 

“I won't tell anyone Miss Lance.” Tim rushed, spluttering in his sincerity. It appeared the idea of her doubting his ability to keep secrets was very distressing to the young child. And while Ollie or Arthur or maybe even Clark at a stretch might have doubting the child, Dinah didn't; she trusted Bruce with his secrets and he trusted this child, so she trusted his judgment. 

“I would never dream of letting anyone know. That could put everyone in danger and the world needs heroes to be able to act without risking their personal lives.” 

“…how old are you Tim?” Dinah asked after a pause, digesting what he had said with a troubled frown. 

“I'm eight Ma’am.” Tim mumbled, obviously confused by the sudden question. 

“How does an eight year old manage to understand the value of secrecy in heroes so well?” She asked quietly, hardly able to believe him. He looked a lot younger than eight. She remembered when Dick was eight and he was quite a bit bigger than Tim. Why was he so small? It couldn't just be natural… 

“Because everyone has secrets.” Tim whispered with a heartbroken smile. “I'm just better at finding them out than most others.” 

“And what secrets do you hide Tim?” She asked, dread creeping down her spine at the smile he sent towards her. Because that kind of smile did not belong on the lips of a child. 

“If I told you they wouldn't be secrets Ma’am.” Tim giggled, closing his eyes in an attempt to hide the darkness in them. But he wasn't able to fool Dinah’s eagle eyes. 

All the same she let him slip away, watched as he scampered off back to Bruce, gazing up at Jason with all the adoration of a bird that had had his wings clipped far too soon. And in that minute Dinah thought she might understand what Bruce had meant. Maybe Tim wasn't a part of their crazy, reckless, heroic family- but there was no doubt that one day he would be. And she couldn't wait until that day, when she might be able to watch that little boy grow and learn how to soar above all who came before him. 

After all, the child who outsmarted the world’s greatest detective was bound for great things. Whether he wanted them or not.


End file.
